Websites provide a number of publishing, listing, and price-setting mechanisms whereby a seller may list or publish information concerning items for sale. A buyer, as well as the seller, typically is interested in monitoring items of interest. For example, the seller may want to track the status of the items that seller is attempting to sell. In contrast, the buyer may desire to search for, or track, items the buyer is interested in acquiring or, in the case of an auction, items on which the buyer has placed a bid.
Conventionally, the buyer or seller accesses a list of items. In some cases, the list comprises items the buyer has purchased, is currently bidding on, has searched for previously, or is watching for possible future purchase. For sellers, the list may comprise items that the seller has offered for sale and current prices. These lists are generally displayed in a scroll through embodiment (e.g., on a webpage whereby the user may scroll down the page to view the various listings) whereby the user needs to select (e.g., click-through) a particular item from the list in order to view more detailed information regarding the status of the item. For small, mobile devices, such lists are often difficult to view and navigate.